pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:A/W Coward Pressure
if u use flurry you wouldnt need 1/2 attacks--Relyk 07:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :if u use 1/2 attacks you wouldnt need flurry? Pug pug 07:07, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::if u use flurry, u can actually use a decent chain?--Relyk 07:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::the 1/2 attacks make an IAS unnecessary, therefore saving you precious space on the skillbar. Also spamming flurry every 5 seconds along with a sin pressure bar will kill your energy. And this chain does nearly as much damage as a "standard" pressure chain (golden fox>wild>DB) with the exception of jagged strike, which can be swapped out for black mantis thrust Pug pug 08:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I tried this at HBs with frenzy andit works perfectly pressure KD ggLollipop 2:23, 10 August 2009 (GMT+2) Changed it to what i use. DW is much more important, 8 seconds is fine length and with vig in ta dw is easy to apply. And rush > Dash because you can perma it and they can never kite Exo Oo 13:13, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :You can keep someone one the ground pretty much after the first Coward. I've seen some use Coward -> Falling Lotus for emanage instead of crit eye. 07:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::or they don't move and you're screwed. critical eye is better Exo Oo 11:06, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::This is a great build is rush really needed tho i mean you have the leetest anti kite skill ever that u can spam imo add another attack skill instead to up your dps. Smity Smitington 18:01, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I prefer rush to anything but i dno. although i can't believe forgot about wild blow to get rid of balanced Exo Oo 19:06, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Is it worth mainbarring Wild Strike over Wild Blow? Saves adren, half the recharge, more damage, but has to follow Jagged.. Pug pug 05:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::daggers get adrenaline super quick, so none of your 4 adrenaline skills are going to hurt much.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 07:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::That said, you really want to be able to "Coward!" right after wild blow, and wild strike does have half the recharge and more damage. 10:34, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::why wouldnt u use flurry? ur spamming coward anyways--Relyk 15:21, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Two of the attacks are 1/2 second activation, no flurry needed for them, plus they aren't that high of damage attacks I would think flurry would hurt your damage alot, might help with death blossom tho, maybe a variant. Smity Smitington 20:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::No deep wound makes me a very, very sad panda.. Qq Otherwise, very nice kd abuse! --BlazingBurdy 09:58, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You couldn't get it there in any smart way. --'-Chaos-' 11:19, 16 August 2009 (UTC) energy and res signets are for baddies. :> Brandnew 11:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :bring twisting fangs so u can use critical eye--Relyk 14:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::And lose all pressure, gj. --'-Chaos-' 14:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::you cant pressure without energy--Relyk 15:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::It already has crit eye. --'-Chaos-' 15:40, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Where's the dw? Twisting fangs mebbe? AoE/KD are there so twisting would be a viable dual-attack to supply coward more. BlazingBurdy 04:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :It's called mistakes that Anet makes, when they make pressure dagger skills recharge + activate faster than they should and deep wound becomes the candle on an already iced cake.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 05:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::except dw is more useful than spamming attack skills--Relyk 05:49, 20 August 2009 (UTC) why 3 in deadly arts? the build is amazing, deserves a 5-5-5, if u use wild blow after coward, but just asking y 3 in deadly arts?<-----IPWN 21:10, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Death Blossom nerf So, is this nerfed too badly or what. --Frosty Mc Admin 10:16, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Nice grammar. I'd say yes. --'-Chaos-' 10:41, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::It reduces a bit of pressure, we'll see if it's a gargantuan hit to the build.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 13:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::You lose a good...what? 4 seconds of pressure....that's a lot of damage to lose. 14:05, 18 September 2009 ::::Three seconds, but yes. Unless you maybe subst in like critical Strike and swap between the two. Otherwise, this -> archive. -- Jai''writes'' 14:18, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::/agree. 14:50, 18 September 2009 StrikeFangsBlossomstrikeCowardblowRushSignet ::::::1-2-3-1-2-4 and still viable, imo. 10:48, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Should actually work, you just lose about 10+dmg per second, but gain damage on crit so. Exo Oo 12:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::10dps is very much. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 05:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::10 dps is alot, but it makes up for that with the ridiculous e-manage, the crits which make the dps only be about 6 less (tested against master of damage), and the fact that this is the only decent way to run it now anyways Kurotou Shadestryke 21:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) This build SOOOOO much fun!!! Also, I really think Wild Blow (the warrior one for people who forget, not the sin offhand) is far better than rush for this build... Coward spam is enough to catch up to people in most cases, and wild blow allows you to lol through any monk that tries to block stance you, which is pretty damn meta right now Kurotou Shadestryke 22:26, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :No DW makes me sad.. Qq --BlazingBurdy 18:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Makes up for it. which most builds usually can't do Exo Oo 18:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::DW is nice, but not necessary for this build... besides, you could fit a deep wound in anyways... just drop rush or something for twisting fangs if you want it that bad Kurotou Shadestryke 21:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Why.. Critical Strike instead of Critical Eye? Eye is irremovable and can score energy per hit? Not to mention that it raises criticals on all of your auto-attacks? And if you miss both strikes, you're screwed out of energy until you crit more... -.- --BlazingBurdy 03:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Because you fail to realize that death blossoms' recharge is 6 seconds, which means you cannot spam your chain like before, which makes critical strike a perfect replacement for critical eye Smity Smitingtontalk2me 17:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Burdy never fails--Bluetapeboy 02:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Merge With assault assassin and maybe add other different elites like Skull Crack?--GWPirate 16:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :bad joke. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Only one skill difference--GWPirate 17:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Guide... [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'Ѵit..«']] 17:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) My RA Version of This Build So yeah.. this is what I came up with. Tell me if it's a super scrub build 19:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Fox StrikeStrikeBlossomstrikeCowardDefensesDashSignet :For RA that's not at all a bad bar, however, with Jagged and Fox' Fangs being amazing, you'd probably want to use those skills as lead + off hand —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Brandnew (talk • ) . Yeah but.. Jagged and Fox Fangs can be block :/ 22:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :No, just Jagged can (and it has a 1 sec recharge anyway). Golden & Wild is just too slow to really pump out amazing pressure; you'd need an IAS to compensate (which there isn't really room for). If you're really having problems, target swap until their block wears off so that they waste it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:40, 28 June 2010 (UTC) Bull's Strike Should be main bar... but im going to add it in optionals... 19:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) This build is perfectly viable for AB, if not great for it.. no? 12:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Should be tagged for Competitive Missions Coward > people rushing gunther (as a kurzick) + also useful against runners (as a luxon)--Chieftain Alex 10:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC)